


Myths where you can walk through mirrors ..

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: “What the hell happened to my mirror?” Tyler demands of the empty space where his reflection should be, but though the mirror reaches from floor to ceiling, on the other side he doesn’t exist.





	Myths where you can walk through mirrors ..

**Author's Note:**

> from emesbii‘s WildKitten AU

“What the hell happened to my mirror?” Tyler demands of the empty space where his reflection should be, but though the mirror reaches from floor to ceiling, on the other side he doesn’t exist.  
  
He looks down at himself, just to check. Just to make sure that yes, he is still standing here in his own room in a pair of old sweat pants that sag across his hips.  
  
But, when he looks up, the room isn’t there.

Instead, on the other side is an unfamiliar place draped in silks and lacy curtains as far as his eyes can see. Cushions on the floor, and soft, dim lighting that only hints at what lays beyond the spaced hidden by the mirror.  
  
Tyler turns to look behind him, but still his bedroom is there. The sheets thrown across the bed, the walls are bare and white.  
  
As he spins back around, he sees something else. Something that wasn’t there the first time..  
  
Someone.. a man. A man who looks alarmingly like him, but dressed in a way he would never even dare to think of, all soft colors and barely-there gently draping fabric that whispers over his skin.  
  
Someone who simply stepped into frame. Who looks exactly like him, could almost be a twin even. A man who sees him and stops, breath visibly shaken.  
  
Lace, and ribbons of silk, and heat flushes across his face as the reflection looks him slowly up and down, taking all of him in.  
  
He feels bare, standing there in his own bedroom in his own house, half naked. His chest tightens in the slight chill of the room. His toes find purchase in the carpet as he takes a step back and looks this person up, and down.  
  
“Why do you have a damn ribbon in your hair?” He asks himself, but hears no reply.  
  
Not until the other raises one lace gloved hand to touch the mirror between them.  
  
The clear surface ripples, and distant echoes of movement come through from the other side. Shuffling, indistinguishable voices, and something that sounds like music, but with such a heavy, thrumming beat..  
  
(Like a heartbeat, it vibrates through Tyler’s chest, rumbles across his bones.)  
  
This has to be a dream. No doubt about it.  
  
That settled, Tyler hooks his thumbs into his waistband and slouches, his back becoming liquid. His breaths are slow and even. His chest moves as if it were a wave, as the air slides up and out of him.  
  
His reflection notices, and perks up. Eyes following the slow movement of his stomach, his fingers as they slide down over his hips and tug his sweatpants down, settling in and exposing just the barest touch of skin and hair there.  
  
From the other side of the mirror, his duplicate opens his mouth, then closes it. Seeming to come to the same conclusion as Tyler. Resolution settles across the pretty face, and the hand that brushes across the mirror stills.  
  
The ripples pause, a clear lake. Then the hand is pushing through the mirror, coming out the other side, taking with it the body it’s attached to.  
  
If this weren’t all a dream Tyler would probably be a little spooked. As it is right now, he finds rumbling out of his lips; “Aren’t you cold?”  
  
The clothes his other self wears looks like they’d disintegrate at the slightest hint of rain. All lace and silk fabric, a pair of .. cuffs on the man’s wrists and..  
  
A collar. With a bell that jingled in the still room as the man walked closer.  
  
One step.  
  
Then another.  
  
Until this man is staring him straight in the eyes, his hand lightly touching Tyler’s naked chest as he traces a line down, down past the pectoral muscles, and oft across the heaving stomach that reacts in shudders under his touch.  
  
Until his finger lifts, and pulls away.  
  
“I could say the same thing about you,” Tyler’s own voice rumbles back at him, and there’s a feeling he never thought he’d experience, hearing himself talk.  
  
Not like in the videos but..  
  
Real.  
  
Sort of anyways.  
  
His breath is labored as this laced copy of himself steps forward, presses close to him. Smooth and warm and looking so delicate, in silk and lace. But so.. firm. His muscles and girth all still the same.  
  
Tyler breathes, its an honest struggle to keep his feet on the ground his mind is skyrocketing and his head is rising he’s a little lost here.  
  
“Who are you?” Tyler whispers, inches from his own lips, not knowing what he expects to hear.

Eyes narrow at him huskily, full of dark promises and sweet secrets. The voice that comes back is throaty and gets stuck in its owner’s throat.


End file.
